


Pretty Boys

by Save_Da_Trash (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Webcam Boy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nordics, Why Did I Write This?, i put in two aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Save_Da_Trash
Summary: Lukas had just finished college and was moving out of the dorm. He found a nice place and roommate that his 'friend' Denmark introduced him to. Turns out his new roommate has a secret.





	1. Roommate?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing on ao3!! I hope you enjoy my story!! Thank you!!
> 
> oof shook. hhhhhh

Lukas had finished moving out of his dorm room just minutes ago. He was currently lugging his boxes to his quote-on-quote 'friend', Mathias's, vehicle. He slid into the shotgun seat and sighed, leaning his head back onto the headrest. "Thanks for 'helping' today Mathias." Lukas said using air quotes as he spoke.

Mathias looked over and smiled at him, "No problem bro!" he chirped as he almost smashed the gas pedal into the floor. Jerking the vehicle forward, causing me to grab a hold of the 'oh shit' handle. He whipped out into the street. "Just so you know I have a roommate as well!" he spoke in his usual tone. Lukas was moving in with Mathias until he decided that he wasn't too lazy to get his own house and take care of himself. Lukas cocked an eyebrow and looked over. 

"Roommate?" he paused. "...Are they anything like you...?" he said in a more-the-less worried tone.

Mathias laughed and shook his head, "Nah! He's pretty chill! Kinda like an angsty teen you could say."

Lukas could see the equations start to appear.  _Angsty teen? How old is this said, 'angsty teen'? How did Mathias find and angsty teenager for a roommate. The math doesn't make sense??!!_ During this whole argument in Lukas's head he kept his usual straight face. He started to take notice of Mathias calling his name in a impatient manner. "Lukas! Luuuukkkaaasss! LUKA-!"

"What?" Lukas said cutting Mathias off.

"We're here!" Mathias cheered gesturing to the black and white, modern, two story house that lie in front of them. Lukas was slightly taken back by the quality of the house. He knew Denmark had some change but he never thought he would be able to afford this. Lukas and Mathias stepped out of the vehicle going to retrieve Lukas's boxes. Lukas was relieved that Mathias was helping this time and didn't just sit in the vehicle or inside the house. Before Lukas could grab his last box and bring it inside Mathias grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "I just gotta warn you Lukas, Emil is a Webcam Boy." he said rather quiet for his usual attitude. 

Lukas was confused.  _Webcam boy? What the hell is that?_ He asked himself. "What on earth is a webcam boy, Mathias?" Lukas sighed. Just wanting to finish unpacking. 

Mathias ran his fingers through his insane, gravity-defying, dirty-blonde, hair before coming up with an answer. "He basically makes his own erotic videos and sells them online." Mathias he answered. 

_Makes **erotic videos**? And  **sells them** **online**?! _ He pondered in his mind. Lukas had never run into a situation like this before. He didn't think of it as disgusting or gross. I mean everybody's gotta make money right? He'd just never heard of nor seen a webcam boy before. He shrugged, "Alright, everybody's gotta make money. Right?"

Mathias smiled. "Now that's the spirit! Let's go say hi!" he burst before skipping all three front steps and running inside. "HEY EMIL!! I'M BACK COME MEET THE NEW ROOMIE!!" he screamed. 

Lukas walked in and placed his box on the floor. "Don't ever. Call me roomie again. Got it?" he mumbled. He sighed and placed his hands on his lower back, leaning back into them to crack his back. As he did so a boy appeared at the top of the stairs. He had what looked like, silky, snowy blonde hair and lavender eyes. He was clad in a band tee-shirt and jean shorts. Like very short, jean shorts. The type a girl would wear on a summer day while trying to show off her body to all the boys. 

"Is this the new guy?" he asked pulling out his earbuds. Mathias nodded cheerfully.

"Lukas, Emil. Emil, Lukas!" he said gesturing to the two males. Emil continued walking down the stairs towards Lukas he inspected him before clearing his throat.

"Hey, hi, hello, konichiwa, whatever. Welcome to the house. There is only one rule, don't go in my room unless said otherwise, got it? Thanks bud." he addressed. He lightly patted Lukas's chest before turning on his heels and walking back up the stairs. Lukas took a second to eye his backside.

_Wide hips... nice thighs and ass... Not too bad._ He thought before mentally slapping himself.  _Don't do anything stupid now you just moved in Lukas..._

Mathias laughed. "He's a character, isn't he?" he asked.

Lukas nodded. "Indeed he is, now could you show me to my room?" Lukas asked. 

Mathias nodded, "Ah! Of course! FOLLOW ME!!" he said taking a leaping start for the stairs. He walked past the first door on the right, explaining how that was Emil's room, the next door on the left was the bathroom, the third door on the right was Lukas's and Mathias's was downstairs. Lukas made mental note of all the new information and then asked Mathias to help him with the boxes. Mathias scurried off to get a stack of boxes and make Lukas's life easier on the first day at least. 

* * *

Lukas sighed and flopped on his freshly made, full sized bed. He hadn't gotten enough sleep last night due to saying goodbye to friends and last minute partying from his last night in the dorm. He heard music playing from the next room over. Emil's room. The white noise didn't help Lukas stay awake at all, his eyelids grew heavy as he began to fall asleep. He let himself drift into a much needed rest. 

 


	2. So it's true.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil interupted Lukas's nap for a said "bonding activity" requested (more like forced upon) by Mathias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was just like browsing my email when I saw that someone left Kudos on my work.
> 
> *shOOKIETH!!!!* 
> 
>  
> 
> sam_lopapeysa
> 
> YOU ArE A BlesSING!! pR AISE!!

Lukas had napped for what seemed an eternity to Mathias. As for Emil, well, he was preoccupied with browsing Amazon and other websites for music and other necessities for his new video. Mathias looked over at Emil with a huge grin, Emil felt his gaze and nervously looking over at the other male. "What do you want?" he asked cautiously.

Mathias flopped onto Emil's lap,smacking his lap top out of the way. "Emmmmiilll~ Would you be the greatest roommate ever and go help Lukas unpack?" he pleaded. Emil looked at him in disgust and shook his head in refusal. 

"I'd rather jump into the Grand Canyon strapped to the fattest person on the earth then help him unpack all his weird college dorm shit..." Emil snarled. 

"Aw! Come on, Emil! You need to bond!" he said waving his hand around like a professor with awkward hands. Emil slapped Mathias's hands away from his face. 

"Okay okay! Fine just get your dumbass off me!" he snarled. Mathias cheered and rolled off Emil. Emil hoisted himself up off the couch and lazily moped up to Lukas's room. When he got up to the dark brown door he considered banging his head into it but decided a bruise isn't the sexiest thing you could find on the internet so instead he gently knock on the door. He heard shuffling and some thumping before the door opened and revealed a half asleep Lukas. 

"Yes?" he asked sleepily.  _What is Emil doing here? What time is it again?_ Lukas thought spinning around to find that his clock wasn't plugged in yet. He turned towards Emil once again.

Emil had his hands behind his back and he rocked on his heels a little. "Mathias told me to help you unpack." he mumbled.

_He kinda looks like a girl... A pretty girl. WHAT NO! Lukas stop!_ He mentally screeched. He managed to keep a blank face as he invited Emil in. He watched his hips sway as he walked over and sat on Lukas's bed pulling out his phone. "So yeah... I might not help you a lot. Just being honest." he admitted.

Lukas shrugged and turned to his pile of junk. He dragged the nightstand to the side of his bed and put things such as his lamp and alarm clock on top of it. Emil looked over and saw his lamp, he smiled. It was shaped like a cat with a lamp-shade on its head. He awed quietly. "That's a cute lamp." he said with a light giggle. Lukas turned around and he felt a light blush rise to his cheeks. 

"Well... I guess you could say I like cats." he spoke quietly to the other male.  _He likes cats? Huh cool! So do I! He might not be all that bad.._ Emil thought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Lukas started shoving his bookshelf towards the wall. He slipped and smacked his forehead against the wall.  _At least he got it to where he wanted._ Emil thought. Emil snickered, Lukas looked over at him and glared playfully.

"Not funny, Emil." he huffed. Lukas leaned over and flicked Emil in the center of his forehead, Emil's hands instantly flew up to his forehead.

"Hey! Now don't do that bruises aren't sexy!" he cried, smacking Lukas's hand. Lukas was confused on why a little flick stressed him out so much. Then he remembered what Mathias said to him earlier

  _ **"I just gotta warn you Lukas, Emil is a Webcam Boy."**_

_Huh. Oh yeah. Webcam boy. Sells those videos or something._ Lukas had a sudden moment where he felt it was the right time to bring up Emil's 'work'. "So Emil. What do you do for a living?" he asked casually. 

Emil looked up at him then looked away. Lukas could tell he was slightly nervous, "I work from home."

Lukas raised an eyebrow, "What kind of work from home?" he prodded, trying to get the same answer out of Emil that he did Mathias. 

"Why should I tell you?" he argued. He crossed his arms and glared at Lukas.

"Because Mathias already told me I just want to hear it from you." Lukas bragged with a small smirk.

Emil whipped his head up to glare at Lukas, "Fine! Then you already know! I make pervy videos... and sell them."

Lukas grinned in astonishment, "So Mathias wasn't just saying dumbshit. Well, don't worry. Doesn't matter to me." Lukas said with a smile. Emil gave him a small smile back before getting up and actually going to help Lukas unpack.


End file.
